


Stop all the Clocks

by boom_slap



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_slap/pseuds/boom_slap
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are finally together and unbothered.Heaven and Hell can't stand that.





	Stop all the Clocks

"Aziraphale," Crowley breathed, reaching behind him to grab at the angel's arm. "Switch."

In one swift motion, the two of them turned around, still back to back, facing two groups. One consisted of demons, the other - angels.

Gabriel frowned as he found himself face to face with Aziraphale.

"You would turn on your brothers for some-"

"You're not my family," Aziraphale snapped.

The fight continued, becoming more and more savage.

On his side, Crowley let his fingers grow into claws to fight off the devils trying to tear and bite into him.

***

_"This town is so lovely," Aziraphale sighed, leaning into Crowley, looking up at the beautiful church with stained glass windows that towered above the small market._

_"It's-... comfy, yeah," the demon muttered, smirking. It took them awhile to finally decide where to go to for holidays and a small Italian town, mostly free of tourist, was a perfect choice._

_"Yes, and not at all crowded-..." Aziraphale smiled, glancing around. He then slowed down and frowned. "Not crowded... at all," he whispered, realization hitting him. The people from the market, they all disappeared. "Oh no."_

_Crowley took his hand and squeezed, hard._

_"We're gonna be fine, angel. I'm not letting anyone drag you away," he hissed, observing figures walking out of the shadows all around them._

***

"Pull them apart, for Satan's sake!" Beelzebub yelled.

"Michael !" Gabriel turned to his brother who immediately conjured a chain and swung it at Aziraphale. It hit his wrist, breaking it immediately, making the angel cry out in pain and drop his flaming sword.

Crowley turned around, panicked at the distressed noise.

"Angel-" before he could finish, he got hit in the back of the head and knocked down, then pressed to the ground by Beelzebub's heel. Before he could realize what was going on, Beelzebub raised a small dagger and looked pointedly at Gabriel. The archangel raised his hand and uttered a blessing.

Aziraphale understood what was going on exactly when Crowley did - two seconds too late.

"NO-..!"

Beelzeebub plunged the dagger with a blessed blade into Crowley's chest and stepped back, letting go of the weapon.

The world fell silent apart from the sizzling sound of the dagger slowly melting.

Aziraphale scrambled to his feet only to take three large steps and fall down to his knees next to Crowley.

"No-... no, no, no, no, no-..." he whispered, hands roaming over the demon's still chest. He looked up at Crowley's face- it was still and pale, and his eyes were glassy and unmoving.

Aziraphale took a shaky breath, his whole body tensing, and screamed.

***

_"Do you think they'll really leave us alone?"_

_"I don't think so," Crowley said, pulling the angel closer. They were finally having their picnic, sprawled out on a blanket, enjoying a warm evening._

_Aziraphale's brows knotted with worry. Crowley smirked and kissed his forehead._

_"Calm down. We'll fool these suckers again. Or escape. We'll figure something out."_

***

As Aziraphale screamed, the church's stained glass windows all shattered, falling down in cascades of color.

The demons covered their ears, looking with shock and disgust at Aziraphale, who draped himself over Crowley's body, shaking and letting out wail after wail after wail-...

It seemed to have no end. Gabriel took a step forward, feeling an odd sting of sympathy in his chest.

He's heard the screams of falling angels and they were nothing compared to this.

"Aziraphale-..." he began and was immediately sent flying backwards as Aziraphale jumped to his feet and turned around, his whole aura buzzing with electricity, his eyes red from crying but the irises almost glowing clear blue nevertheless.

"Don't you dare touch him," he growled before another sob tore through his throat, and he fell to his knees once again, crawling to his beloved's body and covering it with his own.

***

It's impossible to say how long it took for Aziraphale to stop crying. Maybe an hour. Maybe a few hours. Maybe days.

Both angels and demons watched him weep, transfixed, incapable of understanding.

Tears that have fallen onto Crowley's body sizzled and evaporated, and by this point they formed a shroud-like mist.

Aziraphale laid on his chest, unmoving, empty eyes staring into nothing. He looked no less dead than the body beneath him.

Gabriel sighed quietly and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to his brothers. "That's enough. Let's go," he said, but before they could move, electricity cracked through the air once more. This time, it wasn't coming from Aziraphale.

To his absolute shock and horror, Gabriel heard a sharp, raspy breath being drawn.

He looked back at the scene and Aziraphale was now sitting back on his heels, staring with wide eyes as Crowley pulled himself to his feet. He looked around at the small crowd and Gabriel noted that something was different, something-...

"Oh shit," he whispered.

"Oh FUCK," he heard Beelzebub say.

Crowley's eyes, as they realized, were not slitted. They were still yellow, but the pupils were -... normal. Human-like.

A sound of rustling as Crowley pulled out his wings.

They were white, so white it hurt to look at them.

Gabriel thought he was going to faint.

Crowley glanced at the wings, then stretched his neck a little and grinned at everyone. "I think this means," he said, his voice loud and clear, "that you should leave us the fuck alone."

***

As everyone disappeared, so did the shit-eating grin from Crowley's face. He looked down and saw the most heartbreaking view. Aziraphale was still kneeling down in front of him, his shoulders slumped, his face stained with dust and tears as he stared up at Crowley with wide eyes.

Crowley knelt down and took his face in his hands.

"Aziraphale-..."

Before he could say anything more, Aziraphale dove forward and wrapped his arms around Crowley's waist as he started crying again, babbling mostly nonsense in-between which Crowley could hear "I'm so sorry" and "you were gone" and "I love you so much".

Crowley stroked his hair gently, waiting for Aziraphale to calm down. At some point, Aziraphale spoke up in a more collected voice.

"Should I-... call you by your old name, then? Since you're... Because you are, aren't you? That's... You never told me your name, you-... "

"No, angel. My name is Crowley. And I'm still me. I'm not about to change based on- what, wing color?"

Aziraphale looked up at him and smiled.

" Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Do you think it was-...?" 

"God?" Crowley asked, raising his eyebrows. Aziraphale nodded solemnly. 

"I don't know," Crowley shrugged slightly. "Maybe. Maybe she likes us, after all. Maybe that was part of the plan. You know," he smiled, running his hand through Aziraphale's hair, "ineffable."


End file.
